


Милые кости

by Gavrusssha



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, F/M, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - F/M/M, mindflow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прохожие идут, задевая ее плечами. Никого не волнует разрезанная  кожа ее костюма, никого не удивляют следы слез на лице. Так и поверишь, что город – самый настоящий. Старые добрые времена. Словно никогда не пил никаких таблеток, не слушал прописных истин, словно тебе не крушили голову правдой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милые кости

**Author's Note:**

> Бессюжетный мини и поток сознания. Мордобой и нанесение тяжких телесных. Тройник неприятный и без секса.

_

\- Дотронься до меня – и твоя  
рука больше ничего не коснется (с)

_

Этот сюжет необходимо рассказывать с конца. 

В конце заходило солнце - золотило вершины, и происходило еще много разной бессистемной чепухи, сопровождающей закат в горах. По ближайшему склону в облаке снежной пыли скатывался лыжник в алом термокостюме – кровавая слеза на бледной щеке. У Меровингена напрочь отсутствовал вкус, и Тринити не сочувствовала ему.

Неваляшка оперся о мраморные балконные перила.  
\- Гадалка сказала тебе не только это?  
\- Она предска…  
\- Сказала. – Белая твердая ладонь легла ей на лицо. Между пальцами в глаза брызнуло солнце, в кончик носа уперся ободок свинцового кольца, ладонь запечатала рот. – Она не предсказывает, не гадает. Она знает, потому что делает будущее своими руками, так же, как свое печенье – не отходя от плиты. Гадалка – тот прибор, который сумел вычислить свое влияние на процесс.  
Тринити склонила голову к плечу, сбрасывая руку Близнецов.  
\- Почему?  
\- «Аще не умрешь не оживешь», - цитирует Неваляшка.  
\- Богохульство твое искренне, брат, вкусивший Тела, - немедленно отвечает Сосунок, и они заканчивают хором:  
\- Потому что мы – слуги божьи.  
\- Чего-о-о? – Тринити сплевывает. – Иногда я верю, что вы действительно чокнутые.

**Процедура «Ввод»  
Глобальные переменные: Нео, Тринити.  
Локальные переменные: дурные сны.**

Тринити часто снился момент ее Пробуждения – когда она, одиннадцатилетняя девочка, впервые распахнула глаза в питательной капсуле, поднесла к ним свои ладони, открыла рот, чтобы закричать – и захлебнулась горькой и плотной слизью, окружающей ее со всех сторон. Она не помнила, как ее отсоединили от Матрицы, не помнила падения в отстойник, сионской амфибии, которая ее подобрала – не помнила ничего, хотя единственный на весь Сион психиатр не раз и не два пытался под гипнозом пробудить эти воспоминания, отчего-то решив, что это важно. Могло быть и так, что она умерла там, в капсуле, мерзкой смертью утопленника, а затем воскресла в Сионе, в медблоке, среди непривычно участливых и отталкивающе подробных людей. Но смерть есть смерть. Даже небольшой разрыв сознания беспокоил ее, беспокоила возможная подмена: та, маленькая Тринити, гениальный хакер и «трудный ребенок», действительно умерла, а эта, угловатая, медленная, с кожей, покрытой пупырышками и прыщиками, с проблемами в эмоциональной сфере и собственный взглядом на положение дел – родилась, и никакой связи между ними нет. Туфта эти ваши воспоминания.

Морфиус показал ей записи взломанного сервера – ее жизнь в Матрице до Пробуждения. Они были о чужом, неприятном ребенке, и они ни в чем ее не убедили. Сион был симулякром, в ад которого неизвестно за что низверглась ее душа. Некоторые люди были просто более настоящими, чем все остальное, с ними она работала в команде, им доверяла жизнь и всю память, которую признавала своей, без остатка. Кроме чужих снов, никаких других интимных воспоминаний у нее не было.

Та девочка в детстве видела во сне полуденные поля, залитые солнцем. Сны Тринити после Пробуждения были ледяными и нечеткими, а те, которые были хорошо различимы – лучше бы не были.

Психиатр объяснял ей, что у Пробужденных понятие родовой травмы приобретает новые, разнообразные и зловещие оттенки. 

«Я мог бы замкнуться в скорлупе ореха и чувствовать себя королем бесконечного пространства», - Морфиус понизил голос в сумерках главной палубы, но отнюдь не шептал. Неизвестно, мог ли он понижать голос до шепота вообще. – «Если бы мне не снились дурные сны». - За кем ты сейчас наблюдаешь, Тринити?

Они были вдвоем в черной бесконечности, темные бессветные кораблики мгновения, плывущие от одной вечности к другой. Тринити привычно вывернула перед Морфиусом душу, вялую, как пустая перчатка. Морфиус помял переносицу и сказал, что жизнь не бессмысленна, даже если душевные сумерки тяготят дух, и что они живут ¬- все они – ради добра и света, которые вечны, а, значит, неважно, насколько реально окружающее, ведь реальна идея. Он говорил это каждый раз, когда был бессилен ей помочь. Каждый раз это почти помогало. Каждый раз его слова почти загоняли готовый вырваться животный вопль назад, в конуру подсознательного. Почти возрождали веру.

Он оставил Тринити вглядываться в темноту, в которой вместо звезд плыли цепочки значков ассемблера – бесконечные «почти», условные переходы и алгоритмы псевдослучайного выбора, заменявшие безусловную реальность. Почти-свобода в безопасной стальной хватке краевых условий Матрицы. Недоговоренности по ту и эту стороны экрана, на неуловимое «почти» отличающиеся друг от друга. 

Она никогда не думала о том, что было бы, выбери она другую таблетку. Для Тринити здесь-и-сейчас этого выбора не существовало – он был у девочки, которая умерла. 

Так было, пока не появился Нео.

Тело его, лишенное цветов, валялось, разбросав конечности, белое на белом, рельефное и выпуклое на плоскости простыни, исключительно похожее на красивый манекен – и меньше всего на живого человека. Он открыл темные, лишенные бликов глаза, и в этот момент Тринити, без всякого сомнения, поняла, что Нео - центр, к которому должно стремиться все, как металлическая пыль стремится к магниту, просто потому, что магнит является душой металла, а Нео был душой реальности – вот и все.

Никаких «почти».

Больше всего ей хотелось прикасаться к нему, разнообразно, по-всякому, руками, лицом и всей собой, слышать, как воздух щекочет ее лицо, когда он говорит, чувствовать давление его взгляда и тепло его кожи. Она ощущала его, это тепло, сквозь все переборки «Навуходоносора», и убила бы на месте всякого, кто усомнился бы. 

То, что Нео – мужчина, а она – женщина, со всеми вытекающими последствиями и жидкостями она поняла только, когда поняла, то есть – не сразу. Богу необязательно иметь пол.

  
**Процедура «Определение типов»  
Глобальные переменные: Тринити. Локальные переменные: Неваляшка, Сосунок.**  


Кибер-сообщество асоциально. Собственно, сообществом его можно назвать только с натяжкой – набор равнофункциональных элементов, без общих внешних признаков, без обязательств по отношению друг к другу. Общим в них было именно разнообразие – и если ты хотел посмотреть на это разнообразие, то стоило заглянуть в «Кроличью нору» - частный хакерский клуб, реальная (в пределах Матрицы, естественно) сторона которого была даже интереснее виртуальной. В обе – реальную и виртуальную части клуба – доступ осуществлялся исключительно по приглашениям. Для получения приглашения необязательно было уметь взламывать охранные системы и уметь вручную программировать драйв-порты, но иметь такого знакомого – и близкого знакомого, потому что рекомендатель ручался за приглашенного гостя всем своим имуществом – было необходимо.

Для Тринити пропуском в клуб стал Бланк – один из старейших, по слухам, хакеров, Нью-Йорка, заработавший кличку тем, что не оставлял во взломанных базах ничего: однородные, как монохром, биты безо всяких следов информации. Сотворить такое изнутри Матрицы чертовски сложно, и Тринити дорожила знакомством – несмотря на то, что сделано оно было еще до Пробуждения. Ей было не понаслышке известно, что нерабочим хобби Бланка являлась педофилия, а всемирная паутина предоставляла ему неограниченные возможности для охоты. 

Бланк был единственным непробужденным, который знал о Матрице. Он дошел до этого знания сам и сумел поверить своим выводам. Как и Нео, он искал выход на Пробужденных. Как и Нео, ему это удалось, но – на собственных условиях. Да, Тринити было дорого это знакомство, несмотря ни на что. 

«Тебе нужно познакомиться с Фагами», - зеленые строчки, всплывшие на черном экране после долгой паузы, раздражали лаконичностью.  
«Объясни», - отпечатала она.  
«Видишь ли, Трин», - она никогда не слышала голоса Бланка, но сейчас представила его себе, сочный, хрипловатый голос самодовольного старика. - «Когда сеть была молода, а это было всего 10-15 лет назад, программисты были помешаны на программных вирусах. Каждый нуб считал своим долгом запустить в мир парочку «червей»». –Строчки на экране плыли, усыпляя. Тринити представляла, как мелькают над клавиатурой угловатые, желтые от никотина пальцы Бланка. – «Действие рождает противодействие. Антивирусные программы, вначале задуманные как примитивные фильтры, становились сложнее, приобретали эвристические алгоритмы, начинали самообучаться, чтобы отличать грешное от бесспорно грешного» - Бланк хохотнул. Она была уверена, что услышала сухой шелест смешка в пустом отсеке. Тринити потянулась за остывшим кофе и сделала малюсенький терапевтический глоток. – «В общем-то, антивирусные программы были первыми, кого я заподозрил в наличии искусственного интеллекта».  
«Они разумны?»  
«Не знаю. Кто может это сказать? Самосознание не алгоритмизируемо. Во всяком случае, кое-какие Фаги были современниками Прорицательницы. Вышли из соседних адресов памяти, так сказать. Если кто и может наверняка выявить элемент, враждебный системе, то это не агенты, а они - это их основная функция. А как бы не изменялась программа, основная, определяющая функция остается неизменной. Ты веришь Прорицательнице?»  
«У меня не хватает фактов для веры»  
«Ха-ха. Невинное дитя девяностых. Слышал бы тебя мой исповедник. Девочка, поговори с Фагом, и фактов у тебя будет, хоть залейся»  
«Спасибо»  
«Я дам тебе контакт»  
«Ты не добавил – будь осторожна»  
«Тринити…»  
«Что?»  
«Не ссы»

 

\- Надо поговорить, - проговорила Тринити в бледную спину, по которой змеились, доходя до пояса, белые дреды. – Меня послал Бланк.  
Дреды шевельнулись между выступающими лопатками, и в это время Тринити сзади мягко взяли за шею. Тэнк в левом ухе взвыл от неожиданности: «Трин, программа атакует твою запись!» - «Защищай», - сказала Тринити. – «Пока сможешь».

Стоявший перед ней «раста» обернулся, демонстрируя белое лицо и темные очки, улыбнулся, не размыкая губ, и ткнул сложенными в «лапу тигра» пальцами ей в лицо. Очень быстро и очень резко – обычному человеку выпад вдавил бы кость переносицы прямо в мозг, причиняя мгновенную смерть. Тринити, вырвавшись из захвата сзади, успела отклониться, и выпад пришелся в скулу. Стоявший за ее спиной Белый – точная копия первого - продолжая движение, взмахнул рукой, нацелившись ребром ладони ей в шею, словно отрабатывая в сверхбыстром темпе балетное па. 

\- Интересно, - сказал он. Слово прозвучало не как вопрос, и не как восклицание, и не как шутка. Оно было абсолютно лишено интонационных модуляций. – Неужели, наконец, ты, Сион.  
\- Сион, - так же ровно отозвался первый.

Сквозь его, в общем-то, заурядное лицо блекло проступили фантастические очертания черепа, дреды взметнулись змеями, плотные ряды острых зубов плотоядно разомкнулись. Это зрелище пробуждало забытые первобытные инстинкты. Тринити подумала, что ни с чем подобным никто из них до сих пор не сталкивался… Или не успел рассказать.

Вне всякой связи с рациональностью у Тринити ослабели колени. Ее даже затошнило от страха. Казалось, что за медленно истекающие миллисекунды настоящее лицо «раста» впечатывается ей в сетчатку, в мозг, в душу. Вой инстинкта самосохранения толкал ее в пятки, зудел привыкший к рациональности мозг, но глазные яблоки отказывались повиноваться, прикипев к необыкновенному зрелищу. Скрежетнула пластинка – клубный ди-джей сменил диск. 

Тринити взвилась на месте, вынесла двери, перепрыгнула через бетонный забор, огораживающий территорию «Норы», вскочила на той стороне и побежала по темной улице, чувствуя, как ручеек пота сбегает у нее по хребту. Прохожие и бомжи шарахались в разные стороны, проносились по сторонам редкие фонари, и высоко наверху неподвижно сияла невозмутимая белесая луна. Собственное сердце, казалось, вскарабкалось по трахее в горло и душило ее, но она неслась все быстрее и быстрее, размахивая руками, как взбесившийся автомат. Нестерпимый ужас вышибал из головы рассудок, а из глаз – слезы. Похожие чувства, наверное, испытывает на охоте волк, за которым гонится свора собак.  
\- Тэнк! - прокричала она, захлебываясь воздухом. – Забери меня! Немедленно! Сейчас!

Голос Тэнка приказал ей свернуть налево, потом направо, в подворотню. Затем Тэнк страшно выругался: в подворотне стоял Белый Близнец. Стоял с таким видом, будто ждал ее тут с начала времен и успел соскучиться, стоял, томно опираясь на стену, разве что ногти не полировал. Тени пробегали по его худым ребрам, по узким плечам, по гипсовому лицу. Темные стекла очков поблескивали, как две монетки на лице мертвеца. Позади скрежетнул металлический каблук – второй Белый вышел из-за угла, мимо которого она только что проскочила. Тринити прижалась спиной к стене, вертя головой. Прыгнуть она не успела. Один из «раста» молниеносно придавил ее плечо к кирпичам, второй проделал то же самое со вторым, скупо улыбнулся и ударил ее сначала жестким краем ботинка по коленной чашечке, затем коленом в живот и кулаком в грудь, вышибив засевший там ужас вместе с дыханием. Ее стукнули затылком о стену – раз и второй, повернули и приложили об стену еще и лбом. Тринити чувствовала себя сдувшимся мячом – пинай, как хочешь, он останется на месте. Проклятые белокожие «раста» были везде, били, не останавливаясь, слаженно, как одно двухголовое и восьмиконечное чудовище, не давая ей ни мгновения, чтобы прийти в себя. Тэнк бормотал, что к ней идут Свич и Апок, и толку сейчас от него не было. 

Град ударов прервался. Белый схватил ее за горло одной рукой, а двумя пальцами второй - за челюсть, как взяла бы она сама, если бы собиралась свернуть кому-нибудь шею, приподнял над землей, приближая ее смятое удушьем лицо к своему. Он раздувал ноздри – от Тринити кисло пахло поражением. Из ее разжавшихся пальцев со стуком выпал пистолет. Второй подошел вплотную - замаячил провал улыбки, хищная щель между белыми зубами. В этот миг она впервые увидела свою собственную, вторую и последнюю смерть во плоти.

\- Интересно, – повторил первый, шумно втягивая воздух и наставляя на нее стекла очков. – Дитя Сиона. Свободное дитя, которое мы выжмем – вот так. – Он стиснул пальцы на ее горле.– Будут ли твои чувства красными, как кровь, или зелеными, как блевотина. И что останется… В сухом остатке.  
\- Поче.. му?  
Белый немного разжал пальцы. Губы его беззвучно пошевелились, вытягиваясь в кошмарной пародии на поцелуй. Он причмокнул. «Тринити», - сказал Морфиус у нее в голове. Реальный голос или призрак воспоминания - она не поняла. Это было несущественно, потому что голос превозмогал страх. - «Тринити, это не конец, ты знаешь. Еще не время». Тринити ударила близнеца в грудь, оттолкнулась ногами от стены и подпрыгнула так высоко, как никогда в жизни. Луна в просвете между стенами качнулась вверх-вниз. Удар прошел сквозь пустоту, она приземлилась на четвереньки, прорвав брюки на коленях, откатилась, кашляя, и туда, где она только что лежала, с лязгом впечатался подбитый сталью каблук белого «говнодава». Следующий удар каблука она попыталась отбить плечом, и оно с отчетливым треском сломалась. Белый Близнец с размаху стал ей коленями на живот и грудь: «Хха!» Перед глазами у Тринити расцвели черные пятна - лица близнецов со смоляными лужицами вместо глаз - колыхнулись, сплелись и расплелись, как белые черви, пальцы, унизанные матовыми свинцовыми перстнями на манер пижонских кастетов. «Держись, Трин», - жужжал Тэнк. – «Уже близко». «Что близко?» - невнятно подумала она. –«Что именно близко?»  
\- Потому что нам нравится, - безэмоционально сообщил ей тот, кто впоследствии получил от нее кличку «Неваляшка».  
-Интересно, - повторил второй близнец, с размаху всаживая ботинок ей в печень. Затем еще раз. И еще.  
Сидящий на ней кошмар снял очки, наклонился и вгрызся чудовищными, не по-человечьи острыми зубами ей в щеку.  
Тринити завизжала, и кто-то повернул в ее голове выключатель, отправляя ее в ничто.

**Процедура «Безусловный переход».  
Глобальные переменные: Тринити, Нео. Локальные переменные: Меровинген, Персефона.  
**

В воняющем Eau de Cologne и сексом бардаке Меровингена все было отвратительным. Самым отвратительным был хозяин, жрущий, разглагольствующий, самодовольный, вылощенный ублюдок, второй в личном рейтинге Тринити стала его жена – одна из тех мягких, как трехсуточный труп, медуз, которых хочется брезгливо топить в сортире, а затем скармливать крысам, начиная со шпилек. «В мои мысли проникла падаль этого места», - подумала Тринити, глядя на знакомый двойной бледный кошмар, разместившийся за боковым столиком. Вид близнецов наполнил ее облегчением: столкновение с давно ожидаемым гораздо легче самого ожидания. Мятный холодок, зашевелившийся в желудке, по крайней мере, был чистым ощущением. Как ярость. Как голод. Как боль. Как страсть.

**( Функция «Смена свойств»: переменная: одна живая душа.**  
_Они ушли тогда, в подворотне, не дожидаясь Свич и Апока, оставили ее в живых, не искалечив безвозвратно. Стигматы на теле подлечил зионский хирург – прекрасный специалист по виртуальным травмам, а вот знакомый психолог оказался не настолько хорош, а, может, сделать тут уже ничего было нельзя – дрожь засела в Тринити глубоко, гораздо глубже, чем обычный посттравматический шок. Она была убеждена – нет, верила, как ни кощунственно называть верой судорогу диафрагмы, ледяной ком в груди, пульсирующий маяк в сознании – что они встретятся снова. Неважно, кто при этом будет, и неважно, что за этим последует. Будучи с собой честной, Тринити не могла не признать, что каким-то извращенным образом хотела этой встречи._

_Когда Нео был Нео – не мистер Андерсон, не Избранный, не тот несгибаемый соратник, в которого Морфиус мог и умел превращать любого близкого человека – просто был с ней, рядом, один, ей становилось получше. Ком в груди рассасывался, и она засыпала без сновидений, плыла в мягком бархатном ничто, как кораблик, просто как бумажный легкий, но прочный кораблик, из добротной, шероховатой на ощупь бумаги, с колючим треугольником паруса и тетрадными клеточками на бортах. Эти сны были самым ценным, что Нео мог ей дать, и никто, кроме него, не мог. Вера, надежда, жизнь и реальный мир – она отдала бы все за эти прекрасные сны._  
Потому что – будучи с собой честной, Тринити не могла не признать и это – этот проклятый реальный мир был ей ненавистен.  
**Конец функции )**

Много раз она повторяла про себя это слово «страшно», слово истерлось и потеряло смысл, свой единственный и безжалостный смысл, соединяющий в себе тоску и беспомощность перед неизбежной катастрофой. Язык прилип к небу, и Тринити пошевелила челюстью, чтобы его отодрать. Близнецы смотрели на нее, неодинаково ухмыляясь. Страх мучил невыносимо. «Безнадежность», - подумала она. – «Я уже мертва, и, если мне удастся оставить надежду, пропадет и страх. Это ведь так просто». Видимо что-то переменилось в ее лице, потому что один из раста оглянулся за спину, потом снова жадно впился в лицо взглядом. Тринити было немного жаль умирать. Но вместе с тем она испытывала гигантское облегчение, в природе которого предпочитала не копаться – достаточно было того, что оно есть, и что теперь от нее, Тринити, ничего не зависит. Теперь – точно.  
Можно наконец-то расслабиться. 

Меровинген все говорил, вещал и курлыкал бессмыслицу, Тринити чувствовала плечом плечо Морфиуса – Морфиус внимал, как внимал каждому и всякому, поглощая информацию в любом виде, а еще она увидела, что Персефона смотрит на Нео – и он смотрит на нее. Сделка – это слово повисло в воздухе гораздо раньше, чем его озвучили. Большой куш за маленькое предательство. Одна конченая жизнь за другую. Отчего бы вам не раздеться и не потрахаться прямо в туалете, раз уж все равно все заканчивается, Нео? 

\- Тринити! – Морфиус окликнул ее, как хозяин окликает рвущуюся с поводка собаку. Она с удивлением увидела, что держит пистолет в позиции «стрельба без упора». Персефона, оказывается, что-то говорила, но гораздо больше говорил ее взгляд, неприлично голодный, омерзительно просящий. И Нео – Нео! – было ее жаль. Хренов освободитель – ему всех жаль. Тринити была несправедлива, но кому нужна справедливость при такой долбанной жизни?  
\- Тринити!!

**Системный сбой. Причина: зацикливание… зацикливаение… зацикливание…**

\- Третий раз – волшебный, - сказал Неваляшка. Его привычка не расставлять интонационных знаков в реплике сбивала с толку. – Именно так вы говорите, люди.  
Тринити, конечно, понимала, что достигнув определенной структурной многомерности саморазвивающаяся программа перейдет порог жесткой заданности, и результаты вычислений станут сами инициировать новые алгоритмы – собственно, побуждение к деятельности программы ничем не будет отличаться от пресловутой «свободы воли»… Или будет? Она запуталась. Оперлась локтем о крышу автомобиля.

\- Садись, - без интонаций сказал тот из близнецов, который был не за рулем. – Покатаемся. – И вытянул губы дудочкой.  
__  
Морфиус говорил:  
\- Программа не может существовать без цели. Думаю, перейдя грань самосознания, потерявшая цель программа невыносимо страдает. Это так похоже и, в то же время, не похоже на людей.  
\- Не похоже?  
\- Люди без всякого напряжения предают собственные цели. Большинство живет вообще бесцельно, а значит – с точки зрения программы – свободно. Свобода – вот за что они нас на самом деле ненавидят.  
\- Все?  
\- Все, Тринити, все. Но программа – в отличие от человека – может действовать, не беря в расчет все исходные данные. Прорицательница может ненавидеть человечество, но действовать в пользу человечества. Конечно, в том смысле пользы, который ей доступен.  
\- Например, конец одного человечества…  
\- И начало другого, лучшего. Ты все понимаешь верно.  
\- Тогда не вижу смысла разбираться в их мотивах. Проще их уничтожить, стереть, ведь так?  
\- Если бы это было проще, Тринити, то очень многое стало бы проще.  
Когда она вкратце пересказала этот диалог Близнецам, Неваляшка усмехнулся.  
\- Мы подвержены Судьбе. Это так. Но не ломай голову, Алиса, предоставь ломать специалистам. 

Каждый раз, когда один из них делал в ее сторону резкий жест, она инстинктивно отшатывалась. Но близнецы могли быть невероятно быстры, и любитель корчить рожи сейчас держит ее за запястье. Стальной хваткой. 

\- Смотри, - он обращается к собрату. – Как новенькая. Мы потеряли квалификацию. 

Второй молча ухмыляется шутке в лобовое стекло. 

Сосунок дергает ее за руку на себя и оставляет на ее лице свой поцелуй-укус. Без особой злобы, скорее на пробу. Отбрасывает ее руку, и она хлопается на сиденье, как неживая.  
– Теперь ты добралась до дна, Алиса.  
\- …Пустота…  
\- Твой выбор – заполнять ее изобретенными человечеством сущностями, или оставаться на дне.  
\- Покатаемся, - повторяет тот, что за рулем, словно она произнесла слова согласия вслух. 

Сосунок молча перетекает с переднего сиденья на заднее. Берет ее рукой за горло и целует – въедается, собственная кровь льется Тринити на язык и стекает по подбородку, капли громко щелкают о натянутую кожу – костюма и обивки сиденья. Она отталкивает его инстинктивно, и пальцы натыкаются на острое лезвие бритвы – очень близко. Мысль о том, что сейчас ее разделают, как сасими, этой самой бритвой, оставляет ее равнодушной. Это должно было бы пугать, но не пугает. Она полностью опустошена. Они взяли себе все ее страхи. Не утешили, не объяснили, а просто отняли. Впервые со дня Пробуждения Тринити испытывала абсолютный покой и отсутствие стремлений. Ее раскачивали на волнах от страдания к восторгу слишком сильно и слишком долго, и вот бумажный кораблик попал в мертвый штиль. Это прекрасно.

Бритва касается груди. Вместо боли Тринити чувствует, как расходится кожаная куртка – ее собственная кожа не задета. Это способ сделать предложение или своеобразная ласка: в стеклах очков Близнеца Тринити видит свое отражение. Они видят выражение ее лица, и Тринити думает, что они должны радоваться, насколько им вообще доступно это чувство: ведь не часто встретишь безумца, равного себе.

  
**  
Системная ошибка: деление на ноль.**  


Заканчивать историю лучше тем же и там же, где мы начали. Итак, горный склон, лыжник в алом костюме, заходящее солнце, мраморный балкон. Невозможность присмотреться к деталям, означающая, что ты в Матрице. Впрочем, если человеческому мозгу для равновесия необходимы изъяны – трещины мрамора, морщинки в углах глаз Близнецов, или слишком холодный ветер, леденящий затылок, – то человеческий мозг охотно дорисует эти несовершенства сам.

\- Вопросы, – произносит Близнец. Пальцем дорисовывает в воздухе вопросительный знак. Улыбается углом рта, так, что кажущееся набеленным лицо трескается мимическими морщинами во всех направлениях. В жизни Тринити не видела лиц, менее приспособленных для улыбок – ну, кроме своего собственного.  
\- Вы ответите?  
\- Это часть игры.  
\- Ритуала.  
\- Алгоритма.  
\- Твоя душа, - второй близнец изображает пальцами кавычки. - И тело в обмен на информацию. Очень стильно.  
\- Вы же не понимаете, что такое «стильно», гребанные пересмешники.  
\- Зато ты понимаешь. Спрашивай…  
\- Прежде чем вернуться в ад.

Над Тринити опрокидывается купол неба. Что-то упорное, как росток, пробивающийся из семени, такое же странное, слабое и глупое мешает ей отчаяться. Кому нужно отчаяние в мире, где набор психованных битов учит человека человечности. 

Сукины дети. Сукины дети. 

\- Я скоро умру? – спрашивает она. Надо бы спросить совсем о другом, о том, что эти фаги точно знают. Нео, ее Нео мечется между верой и недоверием, и, в конце концов, она здесь ради ответа на этот несчастный вопрос. Прорицательница – часть архитектуры? Это цель. Люди тоже страдают, не достигая цели. Сейчас Тринити страдает молча.

Неваляшка откидывается на перила и хохочет так, что на мгновение теряет контроль над формой. Его локти проваливаются сквозь перила.

\- О, - говорит Сосунок. – Скоро, конечно. Можем помочь.  
\- Никогда, конечно, - отсмеявшись, отвечает Неваляшка. – Вопрос дефиниций.  
Он подходит к Тринити и неожиданно хлопает ее обеими ладонями по ушам. Пред ее глазами, в меркнущем свете заката вспыхивает паутина из миллионов нитей. Нити шевелятся, как щупальца больной каракатицы. Попытка проследить путь хотя бы одной мгновенно вызывает кошмарную головную боль, похожую на боль от слишком быстрой загрузки информации при обучении, но сильнее. Во много раз сильнее. Тринити оседает на пол, на черный мраморный квадрат. Ровный голос одного из близнецов доносится сверху.  
\- Это будущее. Нити – решения. Пробужденных, непробужденных, людей, программ, бога, дьявола, твоих, наших. Эта паутина – воплощенный образ свободы воли. Никаких констант. Никакого абсолюта. Ни добра, ни зла. Ни смерти, ни воскрешений. Нравится.  
\- Нет, - шепчет Тринити. Ей совсем не нравится. Ее тошнит. Изображение мерзкой паутины медленно гаснет. – Но вы же знаете ответ. Даже если я не знаю вопроса.  
\- А как же.  
\- «Познал я», - Неваляшка явно цитирует. – «Тщету мудрецов и богатство глупцов. Познал труд свой и награду свою. Равенство неравных, свободу обреченных. Познал смысл и цель. И все это – тоже суета». – И скалит острые зубы.

***

Линк в наушнике молчит. Он молчит не первый час и Тринити мысленно извиняется перед ним. 

\- Линк, - говорит она, выходя на улицу. Прохожие идут, задевая ее плечами. Никого не волнует разрезанная кожа ее костюма, никого не удивляют следы слез на лице. Так и поверишь, что город – самый настоящий. Старые добрые времена. Словно никогда не пил никаких таблеток, не слушал прописных истин, словно тебе не крушили голову правдой. – Линк. Забери меня отсюда. Пожалуйста.  
\- Тринити, я не…  
Прохожие идут. По эстакаде проносятся автомобили.  
\- Пустое, Линк. Пустое. Нео не спит?  
\- Нет. Тринити, он…  
\- Позови его.  
Он как-то слишком быстро повинуется. Голос Нео встревоженный.  
\- Трин…  
\- Хочу к тебе, Нео. Очень хочу. – Тринити останавливается постоять возле перекрестка, прислонившись плечом к столбу светофора. В плече дергается и стреляет боль. – Ты ведь встретишь меня?  
\- Ну конечно.  
\- Отлично. 

Больше они ничего не говорят, пока она переходит улицу, пока идет в мотель, пока заходит в комнату и берет липкую телефонную трубку. Они молчат, слушая сигналы вызова, молчат, когда контуры Тринити начинают истончаться.  
Старая трубка, истекая гудками, повисает на проводе. Комната пуста. Красно-синяя вывеска мотеля мигает и мигает, снова и снова окатывая обои призрачным светом. По обоям, по окну, в воздухе пробегает мгновенная, трудноуловимая дрожь программного сбоя. Что-то идет не так. 

Что-то всегда идет не так.  
И это ответ.


End file.
